


The Hunter

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Horror and Other Fucked up things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Omega Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: It was Hunters, Humans, and Wolfs. Humans knew of neither and Wolves knew of humans, but hunters knew of all. After years of hunting them Wolves knew now but it didn't make it any easers for the hunters."Blue walked to the bar where she knew all the omegas worked. As soon as she walked in the smell of sex assaulted her nose and she had to cover it quickly so not to run out of the bar. Blue knew the place was an equivalent of a whore house and it made Blue sick to her stomach. Omegas without alphas needed contact to the point that they would whore themselves out for the small touch. Thankfully for Chuck omegas were given better treatment and most even got married to other betas or humans and lived relatively happy lives, but the others were waiting for the alpha prince charming they had talked to Blue all about, they explained it as a scent that made the world stop, their one and true mate, they were the few that didn’t give up hope that one day they would have them."





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning maybe, i don't know.

“ _The sun hit the young girl’s eyes, yet the girl didn’t stir. Why should she? She’s always been lazy”_  
  
“Are we really going to do this as fucking 12am?”  
  
_“its 12pm_.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
As quick as lightening the girl jumped up and grabbing pants and a shirt.  
  
“ _SMELL IT!!_ ”  
  
“ **It’s fine. No one will notice.”**  
  
The girl sniffed the shirt and gagged.  
  
“Okay, what did I drop on this?”  
  
_“I believe it is Vampire blood and vomit from last week.”_  
  
**“It smells fine lets goooo**.”  
  
The girl put on the jeans and put a hoodie over her bar.  
  
“ _How lady-like.”_  
  
“ **How lady like? We aren’t lady’s you moron, we’re hunters. Hunters aren’t ladies.”**  
  
_“That doesn’t mean you can’t dress like a normal human being.”_  
  
The girl threw the shirt behind her as she ran out of the door. The girl ran out of the small house as fast as she could go to the small gathering in the middle of the small forest town. Every day they would announce things that need killing and how much to kill these things. The girl pushed through the crowd to the front as the voices got louder from the middle of the crowd.  
  
“We have found the monster father! Myself and a few others can go and take care of it!”  
  
“This thing has taken the lives of twenty of my best men and you want to go in; my son, you want to go in with some of your friends and try to kill it? Do you realize how stupid that’s sounds?”  
  
“ **Yikes**.”  
  
“ _Agreed_.”  
  
The boy has a look of pure anger before he looks away, his eyes landing on the girl. A smile goes across the boy’s face.  
  
“Blue! How would you like to make a very large fortune?”  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
“ _He wants us to go after the thing that killed twenty men!”_  
  
“ **We got this!”**  
  
The older man grabbed his son’s shirt and pointed to the girl.  
  
“You want a girl to go after this monster?”  
  
“ _Oh god-“_  
  
“ **HOW DARE THAT FUCKER!?!”**  
  
Blue walks up to the boy.  
  
“I’ll do it.”  
  
Everyone seemed to gasp before the older man nodded to the guards, they nodded and started to get everyone to disperse and go home. After everyone split up the older man looked to Blue with a dark look.  
  
“Blue you’re not doing this. Your father told me to watch you, and letting you go after an alpha is not keeping my word.”  
  
“ _Did he say alpha?”_  
  
“ **Holy crap he did!”**  
  
Blue looked at the boy with wide eyes and back at the older man.  
  
“One! One alpha!”  
  
“That we know!”  
  
“Look Chuck I got this. I have never failed you before now have I? I can do this.”  
  
“No! That’s enough! I’m not even going to consider this so stop!”  
  
Chuck walked away with his guards following. Both the boy and girl stood looking after the older man and guards as they walked away.  
  
“You got a map Gab?”  
  
He handed it to her along with a small silver knife. She took both and looked at him with a questioning face and held up the knife.  
  
“It’s an alpha Blue, you need as much silver as you can get and this-“  
  
He took the knife and cut into his palm.  
  
“Now has royal blood on it.”  
  
Blue nodded and pocketed the knife as she walked back to the small house at the edge of the forest town. The small wood house had dead flowers all around it with dead wood lying near it.  
  
“ _We can’t really be doing this?”_  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“ **Yeah could you imagine how much trade we could get for this? We can build a new house, we could move! We will never have to worry about money ever again!** ”  
  
“ _You both seem to forget how dangerous alphas are! They are werewolf strong yet human smart. They are almost impossible to kill”_  
  
“ **Then why are they almost extinct.”**  
  
“ _Because we took most of their omegas so the last ones left were made to fight to the death for them.”_  
  
“Gabs map just shows a large area it could be anywhere.”  
  
A thought crossed her mind.  
  
“ _That’s a really bad idea.”_  
  
Blue walked to the bar where she knew all the omegas worked. As soon as she walked in the smell of sex assaulted her nose and she had to cover it quickly so not to run out of the bar. Blue knew the place was an equivalent of a whore house and it made Blue sick to her stomach. Omegas without alphas needed contact to the point that they would whore themselves out for the small touch. Thankfully for Chuck omegas were given better treatment and most even got married to other betas or humans and lived relatively happy lives, but the others were waiting for the alpha prince charming they had talked to Blue all about, they explained it as a scent that made the world stop, their one and true mate, they were the few that didn’t give up hope that one day they would have them.  
  
One of the Omegas; Charlie, was the small percent, she was waiting for a female alpha to come for her so that they could live in the human world together. Charlie took care of her after Blue's parents died, she’d taught Blue everything she knew about the supernatural and more. In return Blue told her of everything going on in the forest. Omegas and betas weren’t allowed the knowledge for some reason Blue didn’t quite know.  
  
Even so she walked to the bar where Charlie was cleaning out some glasses. She looked up and saw Blue.  
  
“Hey Bluetard.”  
  
“Hey Charlock.”  
  
Blue tried to look natural but let a smile slip.  
  
“Spill.”  
  
She looked around and nodded her head to the back. Charlie nodded and jumped off and they both walked to the small bedroom in that back of the bar and closed the door behind them.  
  
“I got news of an alpha. They want me to find it and kill it.”  
  
Charlie put a hand over her mouth and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
“ _NO_!”  
  
“ **We have to kill it Blue. Look at the money we could make and the trade. The trade!”**  
  
“Charlie, its killed twenty people. I don’t know what else I can do for it but with this cash you and I can get the hell out of here, we can go anywhere.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“It’s okay Blue. I can’t stay here any longer, but if-“  
  
“If it’s a girl then I’ll make the failsafe plan and you meet me down by the river tomorrow.”  
  
She nodded and gave a small smile to Blue.  
  
“Whatever happens things are about to change for the better.”  
  
She gave Charlie a small smile, then the previous thought hit her.  
  
“How can I smell like an omega?”  
  
She whipped her head around and stared at Blue.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I need to lore this thing out and I kind of figured you’d- you know.”  
  
Blue stuck her tongue out and licked her hand.  
  
“You want me to give you my scent?”  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed a vial.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Blue gave her a look.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You want to draw an alpha out you need more than a little omega scent you need the slick.”  
  
“EWWWW!! I’m not doing that.”  
  
“Yes you are.”  
  
Blue turned around quickly as Charlie put the vial between her legs.  
  
“EWW!”  
  
A knock came from outside the door.  
  
“Hey Charlie, your shift isn’t over yet.”  
  
Blue quickly turned and Charlie handed her the vial and opened the window.  
  
“Before you go remember not to run from it.”  
  
Blue stopped and looked back  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s was omegas do they run to see if the alpha will chase. Its instinct to chase. Don’t Run.”  
  
**“That sounds weird.”**  
  
“Bye Charlock.”  
  
“Later Bluetard.”  
  
Blue hopped out the window and ran home to pack everything together for the venture.  
  
  
Blue was a mile from the middle of the circle and she found anything so far. She kicked a rock across the ground out of boredom. She knew she needed to meet Charlie in an hour by the river with either a dead alpha or a mate.  
  
_“I don’t see how this could be a good idea, and even if it was your plan has so many flaws in it that I don’t even get it. What’s going happen when it finds you? Or you find it?”_  
  
“ **Then we are going to stab the fuck out of it until it doesn’t move.”**  
  
“But if it’s a girl we are going to bring her back to Charlie and run away to the human world.”  
  
“ _The other flaw! What are we going to do if it’s a guy and I don’t know SMELLS SLICK?_ ”  
  
“ **Swoosh Swoosh Stab.”**  
  
“ _We’re going to die.”_  
  
“We are not going to die. We will find him and kill him or we will find her and tell her that we can save her-“  
  
Blue tried to lift her foot with no success. She looked down to see a deep mud puddle where her foot was stuck all the way to the knee. Blue tried to lift her foot once more but it wouldn’t budge. She fell back and yanked her foot as fast as she could yelling out in frustration only for her to get her knee out but her shoe was still stuck. Something behind her rustled and she froze. Blue looked behind her to see red eyes.  
  
On auto pilot Blue grabbed her knife from her boot and cut the laces taking off running as fast as she could through the woods.  
  
“ _Don’t run.”_  
  
**“We can out run him! There is a house up ahead, it’ll give us some ground. Run**.”  
  
She ran faster right through the door and quickly turned around with her knife in hand ready to slice anything, but nothing was there. She looked around and came face to face with a hanging dead body. Blue tripped and fell backwards into the floor by a pile of bones, the whole house was full of death.  
  
Blue ripped off the vial of Charlies stuff and threw it across the room and frantically looked around.  
  
“ _You ran into its house.”_  
  
Blues eyes landed on a closet and she ripped it open to find a pile of blankets and other odd objects that were more than likely being carried by the poor dead guys behind her. She went in and closed the door going as far back as she could and looking out the small crack in the door.  
  
Blue calmed her breath as she saw a very large strong guy, maybe twenty walk in followed by a young woman around the same age with brown hair. They both had the alpha tint to their skin, they were covered by leather pants that went to their knees while their chests were bar other than the girl who wore a bra sort of thing.  
  
The girl ran to where Blue threw the vial and snatched it up.  
“My mate.”  
  
“ **We found Charlies mate.”**  
  
“ _SHUT UP!”_  
  
The larger, really the monster Adonis alpha stood in the middle of the room sniffing.  
  
“Human, mate.”  
  
The girl turned around quickly and hit him.  
  
“My mate.”  
  
“No the human. She’s mine.”  
  
Blue put a hand to her mouth quickly and got out the knife Gab gave to her before she left. Two more large men (not as large as the first) walked in and looked around.  
  
_“I knew we were going to die.”_  
  
**“We will die by a hot dude though**.”  
  
The one of the guys that just came in started sniffed the air then turned towards the closet. Blue stood up slowly and got ready to stab someone. The door creaked open and she lunged. She stabbed his shoulder.  
  
“ ** _WRONG KNIFE!!_** ’  
  
Blue realized the voice was right and the knife was the one from her boot and not her pocket. Before she could fully take in the regret the guy body slammed her as hard has he could, she grabbed onto what she could only assume was a sharpened bone and stabbed him again, and his fist came up to hit her but the first large alpha grabbed him and broke his arm shoving him off her. Blue got up and bolted out of the back door running as fast as she could, when she looked behind her she saw that the large alpha was just watching her as she ran, he wasn’t running at all. For some reason Blue stopped running.  
  
Ask her any day and she will still not know why, but something just pulled at her gut and made her stop. The large six foot five beast of a man, no alpha, took a step forward and Blue took one back. He gave her a beautiful smile that actually made Blue stop breathing as he walked towards her.  
  
“ _Snap out of it Blue and run!_ ”  
  
“His eyes.”  
  
“ **BLUE RUN!!”**  
  
The small voice now loud shoved Blue into motion as she took off into the forest guessing which way was back to the river where Charlie is. Blue slid down the hill and landed face first on the ground, she hopped up quickly and started running again, but not before she looked behind her to see a huge god damn wolf barreling down the hill towards her. Blue thought she was running fast before she saw he giant dog, now she feels her lungs giving out. Blue screamed at the top of her lungs Charlie’s name. She knew she wouldn’t make it to the river with how fast the wolf was going so she opted to yell instead.  
  
Blue jumped over a branch but to her utter horror miss calculated the jump and stumbled a little bit, but that’s all the wolf needed. Before she knew it Blue was on her stomach on the ground with a large dog above her, she tried to move but a deep snarl came out when she did. Blue closed her eyes and waited for death.  
**“It won’t be that bad.”**  
  
“ _Yeah the dog will just rip us to shreds and eat us.”_  
  
She waited a bit longer but was only met with a wet nose nuzzling her neck, again she tried to move and again she was met with a growl. The wolfs teeth went along her shoulder meeting at her neck, before he could do anything Charlie busted out of the bushes and went down on her knees.  
  
“I’m here alpha.”  
  
Blue was totally confused and Charlie was to when the dog didn’t move but instead opted to growl and put his weight on Blue instead. Charlie stood up and walked closer but the wolf yet again didn’t like what she was doing.  
  
More bushes behind them were being moved and the woman from earliers voice rang through.  
  
“Mate.”  
  
The wolf bit onto Blues shirt and started dragging her in another direction but Charlie seemed to snap out of whatever trans she was in because she stopped giving the woman a look of utter happiness and instead ran in front of the wolf and stopped right in the way the wolf seemed to be heading. The woman from earlier ran over and grabbed Charlies waist.  
  
“The filthy human deserves whatever happens to her.”  
  
She tried to take her away but Charlie surprisingly enough shoved her away and stood in front of the wolf again.  
  
“She’s not like the others, she’s my friend.”  
  
Nobody seemed to be pleased with Charlie’s defiance, especially the wolf. The woman tried to grab for her again but she side stepped and kicked the wolf in the face. Blue had enough time to grab the knife from her pocket and stab it in the front leg and get up. Blue grabbed Charlie and took off down the path she saw Charlie come from. The woman perused them with her two henchmen.  
  
“Grab the back of my hair Blue!”  
  
“Why?!”  
  
“Just do it!”  
  
So she did. Blue had never seen Charlies wolf. In their town it was banned for any omegas or betas to ‘Wolf out’, Chuck tried to explain to people that omegas were no real threat but he was taking baby steps, and not wolfing out was one.  
  
Charlie’s wolf was dark auburn like her hair, and god was she fast.  
  
Blue held on for dear life to Charlie’s throat as she ran through the woods, but alas their victory was short lived. The woman jumped on Charlie, before Blue could get her knife out someone stepped on her throat, Blue couldn’t breathe and she tried to fight; she did, but the guy was a lot stronger than her. She saw spots cloud her vision and she heard Charlie scream her name, but for the life of her she couldn’t seem to care. Things were starting to go dark when the foot was removed from her throat but Blue was already far too gone to care.  
  
Chapter Two  
Alphas  
  
Blue slowly came to her senses. Someone was cuddled to her back, crying? Blue sat up and looked behind her to see Charlie with red rimmed eyes. As soon as Blue was sitting up Charlie looked her over before pulling her into a hug that made everything in blue hurt.  
  
“Oh god Blue I thought you were dead.”  
  
Blue looked around to see that they were both in a cage sort of thing with one bed and nothing else.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Well I found my alpha but she wanted to kill you and that big guy wanted to mate you so I said that you and I were already mated.”  
  
Blue gave Charlie a bitch face.  
  
“What was I supposed to do? They were going to kill you or rape you. I did the only thing I could think of.”  
  
“Why did they not kill or rape me? What does mating have to do with anything?”  
  
“We abide by one rule all the way around, and that is you cannot kill someone who is mated to another, no matter their crime, unless the other is fine with it. Like omega abuse, or alpha abuse. If they have a mate then killing them is seen as barbaric and unfair to the other. They didn’t kill you because, since you and I hang out so much our scents are mixed so they believed that we both are mated.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m human.”  
  
Charlie sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
“That’s the big question. Their talking it over and seeing if they accept our plea not to have you killed.”  
  
Blue clicked her tongue and laid back down.  
  
“So I’m more than likely about to die?”  
  
“Come on you have gotten out of worse! We can think of a way out of here.”  
  
“No you can’t.”  
  
Blue and Charlie whipped around facing the very large alpha standing in the door way just watching them.  
  
“How long have you been there?”  
  
Charlie asked and he just smiled and walked towards the cage, crouching to be at eye level with Blue. She slowly realized he was the man that chased after her and tried to claim her in his wolf form.  
  
“I’m surprised omega. You should be able to smell me as I smell you. Being with humans to long has turned you soft. No matter, the council has come up with their decision.”  
  
Blue sat up on her knees as well as Charlie.  
  
“There will be a public claiming, you will bit her and once she turns into an alpha she will bit you. Unless of causes she is an omega and the bit only turns her and not mate her to you. Then whomever captured you both will get you. Joe wants you little omega, and you.”  
  
He looked right at Blue.  
  
“I’ll be claiming you. The name is Sam by the way, you’ll need something to scream when I claim you tomorrow.”  
  
He smiled wider and stood up leaving Charlie and Blue to what he said.  
  
“What does he mean by biting? Charlie I don’t want to be a wolf, I like being human.”  
  
Charlie kept quiet.  
  
“Didn’t you say omegas were like praised and stuff, they can’t actually force us into this right Charlie? Right?”  
  
Blue was starting to freak out.  
  
“If I bit you and you turn into an omega in an alpha only town they can and will. Omegas are rare Blue, they will do what they like to us if we aren’t mates Blue. But...”  
  
Blue grabbed Charlie.  
  
“But!? But what?!?”  
  
“But if you’re a beta it can still work.”  
  
“Okay. Okay so I just have to turn myself into a beta.”  
  
“It’s not a choice Blue.”  
  
“Sure it is, I just have to focus on not wanting to be raped.”  
  
Blue closed her eyes and tried to focus on something she didn’t even understand. How could she try to be something she didn’t even know? So she focused on the facts, betas weren’t alphas or omegas, they were like humans but they could shift into wolves, betas couldn’t smell very well nor could they tell when their true mate was in a room, so if an alpha walked in and a beta was his true mate the beta would have to trust the alpha. Blue realized how stupid that sounded.  
  
Blue kind of envied them in that aspect. Wolves could find their soulmates, which was pretty awesome Blue thought. She looked to Charlie, Charlie was her friend, but Charlie hated the world she was in, she wanted to wolf out and be with her mate, who knew if that Joe chick was Charlies mate or not, she wasn’t willing to take that risk. Charlie could have a life with her people, but she was protecting Blue, Charlie wanted this life, and that much was simple. If by some unknown luck Blue was going to be a beta Charlie would give away her one chance at a mate.  
  
Blue wasn’t needed back in her town, her life revolved around hunting and Charlie. If they went to that ceremony tomorrow Charlie would be looked at as a traitor by the home she wanted. Blue couldn’t let that happen.  
  
“Hey Sam-bitch!”  
  
Charlie looked up at Blue with curiosity. The big guy Sam seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
“Yes Blue?”  
  
“If I admitted to manipulating Charlie and us not actually being mates, what would happen to her?”  
  
“Blue, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’d take Charlie to an open house and she would be filled in on our rules and treated as a broken girl. She could choose her own mate and everything.”  
  
Sam leaned on the bars with a glint in his eyes, like a new plan was forming.  
  
“Blue stop I’m not being manipulated, she is lying!”  
  
“The humans the one who has to say that.”  
  
Charlie looked at blue with pleading eyes. Blue grabbed Charlie and took her into the corner and whispered in her ear.  
  
“This is your home Charlie, I’m not going to take that away now that we have finally found that for you.”  
  
Blue turned around before Charlie could say anything and yelled out.  
  
“I’m a manipulator! Charlie was forced to do this, she is just an omega wanting to return to her home!”  
  
A few alphas outside stopped and looked in on what was going on. Sam has a wide smile and opened the gate grabbing Charlie even as she kicked. Charlie yelled out but Blue just watched as he took her away to whatever life she could have outside of here. Blue backed up until her back hit the bars to the now empty and somehow more frightening cage. Blue pulled her knees close as fear creeped into her stomach as the realization of her situation hit her, she was going to die in this cage.  
  
After a while the fear subsided enough for her to sleep.


End file.
